heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus' Quadruplets
History Between the romantic relationships of Zeus one of their last was a megahuman called Phoebe Jupiter (With the ability to live forever) had quadruplets half gods, half megahumans, called Supergods or Evolved Demigods. Born on April 12, in the following order: Zach (3:53 PM), Selina and Bea (3:54 PM) and Reed (3:57 PM). Zach, as the oldest it acts as the de facto leader of the four. Everyone has the powers of his father Zeus and an unique power they received from their megahuman bloodline. Powers *'Supernatual Condition' - Their are strong enough to lift large aircrafts and destroy toughest metals, fast enough to break Mach 1 (1,236km/768mph), durable enough to take powerful explosions. In the case of Bea and Selina, they have a "supreme beauty" with which they can have every girl they want. **'Impenetrable Skin' - Among his divine powers have the gift of being indestructible. *'Atmokinesis '- Like their father, they control the weather (both indoors and outdoors), in multiple ways. **'Flight' - Their powers to dominate the sky allow them to fly with the wind. *'Electrokinesis' - As classic Zeus, their children have powers to control lightning. *'Reality Warping' - They can distort reality altering the rules of physics. This reflects the power that his father was on Law and Order. Unique of Zach *'Superhuman Sensory System' - Zach have the honed senses (Even the sense of balance). Combining data collected from their super senses, he can deduct many things. His senses hoard a long range. **'Superhuman Touch' - He have a great sense of touch, enough to sense the vibrations of the objetcs and people touching something. **'Superhuman Smell' - Their sense of smell is superhumanly remarkable. **'Superhuman Hearing' - Zach's sense of hearing is so sensitive hearing things on the other side of a building. ***'Lie Detection' - Listening to the heartbeat of the people, Zach can tell if someone is lying to him. **'Superhuman Sight' - The sense of sight of he, lets him see things at 12 km away. **'Superhuman Taste' - Zach have a fairly developed sense of taste. Unique of Selina and Bea *'Psychic Link' - Bea and Selina are very conected even have a psionic connection, allowing to the other feel every emotion, physical damage and etc. Also they can talk telepathically each other. Unique of Bea *'Healing' - Bea can heal other living beings from any physical harm. Unique of Selina *'Omnilingualism' - Selina is able to instantly speak and understand any language fluently. Unique of Reed *'Hyper Mind' - Reed can process unlimited amounts of information, without any hindrances or backlashes of information. Also he has the capability to process an infinite number of simultaneous calculations, allowing him to identify all the variables in any theoretical situation by instantly recombining all informations he has on him. *'Clairvoyance' - The extra-power of Reed is see things with the mind. Trivia *Unlike his sliblings, Selina had no middle name. **The first name of Reed is Yuri. **The middle names of Zach are Lawrence, Otto and Floyd. **The middle name of Bea is Constance. *Reed is the only one with 2 unique superpowers. *Zach is colorblind. *Bea loves grant nicknames, and she is good in that. *Bea and Selina are lesbians, even they kiss each other a couple of times. Category:Level 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Group